In Which Time was Spent
by TangoOFDOOM
Summary: [Yaoi][ShiIta][ItaSasu]Shisui and Itachi. Itachi and Sasuke. No more no less. Should be interesting. Lacks story plot. But has alot of good flashbacks.
1. In Which Time Was Spent

In Which Time Was Spent

by tangoOFDOOM

Brothers. Forever. The bond between them can never be broken. Never severed. Not by hate, and not by love. They are tied together by and imaginable force. Almost as if they were standing next to each other their entire lives. Though they cannot read each other's minds, they know one another more than anyone in the world. No matter the distance, they will always know one another. And they will always be finding a way to reach each other. No matter the distance. Through hardships, blood, and mistakes throughout their lives, they will always love each other. That is the unwritten law.

**xxxx**

The day of the transfer between souls. Between vessels. The soul that took over the other vessels body would die. But he did not care. Just so long as _he _died. He could finally live in peace. His family…avenged. The purpose of his existence…completed. This was the day that he was waiting for. This was the day that his master had been waiting for. This was a destined day. A day that would forever be remembered.

"Sasuke," Orochimaru started. "You're body is ready. And I am waiting. You are strong and powerful. Full of hate and vengeance. Are you willing to finally strive for me, to live and die for me, to feel pain for me?"

Over the years, Orochimaru had figured out a way for both souls to live together in the same body. Although the receiver must be in top physical condition. And Sasuke was ready for that. The ritual was longer though. It took a full 24 hours for the two souls to be imprisoned within one body.

Sasuke finally realized what the hell he was doing. He was living for Orochimaru's power. He was striving so that Orochimaru could take over his body and in turn, kill his brother. But his brother did not matter to Orochimaru. The Akatsuki to Orochimaru were a bunch of punks playing dress-up. How did Sasuke know that Orochimaru would keep his promise? He would be imprisoned from within his-no-Orochimaru's body from which he could not control. All these years, his body racked with pain yet power…it was all for this day, all for when Orochimaru would take over his vessel.

**xxxx**

Sasuke had always wanted to be just like his aniki. Aniki was the world to him. Aniki was god. He hated him. And yet, he loved his aniki all the same. Sasuke tried his best to become just like Itachi. It was Itachi that got all of his father's attention. It was Itachi that got all the clan's attention. Sasuke was just living in the shadow of him. He wanted everything that Itachi was. That was, until his father said something.

"_Don't become like your brother." _Or something of that.

It had hurt Sasuke. Why? Why had his father resented Sasuke wanting to become a great shinobi like his aniki?

"_You are indeed my son"_

That was all that Sasuke wanted. That was all he ever said to aniki. And now, it was like father never wanted to say that to him ever again. What was becoming of him then? Just a shadow beneath Itachi? To be forever known as "Itachi's brother"? He truly hated him. But to Itachi, he was Sasuke.

"_Sasuke. Koi." Itachi said to his younger sibling. Sasuke approached Itachi with a suspicion. "Spar with me. I'll go easy on you."_

"_Handicaps? I don't need handicaps, nii-san!" Sasuke said._

_Itachi laughed. "Oh really? Very well then. Koi." he stood in his ready pose while Sasuke charged at him. _

_It was sundown when he did that. Eventually they both landed on the ground staring at the night sky. "Nii-san?" Sasuke asked. Itachi looked over to Sasuke. "Why does everyone call me 'Itachi's brother'? Why don't they call me 'Sasuke'?"_

_Itachi thought of a way to put this. But set it aside for another day. Tonight was a good night. Not something to be spoiled with. "You will always be Sasuke to me. No matter what anyone says, you are not just my brother."_

He never wanted to be called "Uchiha-boy" or "Itachi's brother" ever again. But it was only Itachi that ever thought of him as just Sasuke. Just Sasuke. And that's all he ever wanted.

**xxxx**

"Sasuke-kun!" Orochimaru ordered. Sasuke gave him full attention. "I'm waiting for an answer." he finished calmly.

Sasuke knew what he was about to say. The only matter was what the hell he was going to do when he found out. "No."

Orochimaru was pissed off. "What did you say?"

"I think you know what he said." A voice in the darkened corner said. Sasuke knew exactly who it was. "He wouldn't want to disappoint me any longer." The disembodied voice in the shadows opened blood-red eyes. _Itachi._

"Itachi you cannot stop this. He wished for this. He will NOT object!" Orochimaru said.

"NO!" Sasuke yelled, wanting to have at least some say in this. "I do NOT live, strive, and breathe for you. And I will certainly not DIE FOR YOU!" Sasuke activated his Sharingan; it held three comma-like shapes in them. He also held his dark chidori in both hands, charging at Orochimaru who gave out his hidden snake hands, pinning Sasuke to the stone wall.

Sasuke ripped though the snakes with chidori and effectively hit Orochimaru, but only in the right arm near his shoulder blade. There was only a single candle in the room; Orochimaru's lair was indeed poorly lit. Blood splattered against the stone floor. Itachi merely watched his sibling. Orochimaru was summoning the sword from his mouth when he had forgotten to never look in Sasuke's eyes.

"MANGEKYO!"

Itachi had expected this from his younger brother, Mangekyo. But to also have _dark _chidori in _both _hands while activating Mangekyo, it was truly amazing. He would drain all of his chakra. _Foolish little brother. _He was proud of him. This was Sasuke's fight. Itachi would take care of the rest when the battle was over. But for now, watching his younger sibling fight was like watching blood on a Sakura tree. Beautiful. There was something that caught his attention though. The blood curdling screams that was coming from Orochimaru.

Sasuke finally let go of Orochimaru's torture. He silently wondered if Itachi would acknowledge him for this. The snake-man dropped to the ground like an unwanted doll. He took a kunai and forced it into Orochimaru's dead heart. _It. Is. Done. _"Why did you come?" Sasuke asked in the same tone he talked to the now-dead sannin.

"You forget who you are talking to, Sasuke." Itachi still stood in the corner in the bad-ass way he was.

"I think I know who I am talking to, brother." Sasuke spit out 'brother' like it was poison in his mouth.

Somewhere off into Itachi's mind, he was counting down. _3, 2, 1. _Sasuke fell to the ground. Itachi smoothly walked over to Sasuke's unconscious body and picked it up, returning to his former home.

**xxxx**

_A crack in the sky woke little Sasuke up. He was 7 at the time. One year before Itachi went crack insane. One year before Itachi had enough of that pathetic clan. He actually smiled one year before then. It was something Sasuke would never forget. Sasuke wanted to stay brave for his aniki. To show him that he was not afraid of thunderstorms any longer. But a few more cracks of lightning and chibi Sasuke ran all the way to aniki's room, too afraid to shed a tear. There was no time_.

"_Nii-san!" Sasuke cried as the door flew open. He ran to Itachi's bed, taking cover in the been-awake-since-the-storm-started-waiting-for-Sasuke Itachi. A few moments passed by and Sasuke raised his head to speak; only another crack of thunder sent him bracing Itachi with full force._

"_Sasuke," Itachi started. The younger brother, knowing it was safe, looked at Itachi. "I know you tried to be brave. But it's okay for you to be afraid at this age. You can stay with me for the night."_

_A look of appreciation was adorned upon Sasuke's face. "Thank you, nii-san." From that night on, he was no longer afraid._

"_Forgive me, Sasuke." Itachi activated his Sharingan and put Sasuke to sleep._

**xxxx**

Itachi had returned to his former home. His former house. His former life. All before those times had happened. The names were still fresh on the wood of his family's quarters.

_Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke_

He was surprised that Sasuke had not etched it out with a kunai. Perhaps this was a daily reminder of who Sasuke was living for. The door was shut with a note that said "Seal.". Had Sasuke never wanted to return to this place? Or perhaps he meant for no one to get in. Knowing Sasuke, it was for another reason. Sasuke was not supposed to return to this place until he had defeated his aniki. Poor Sasuke, too bad that rule would be broken terribly.

Itachi walked though the house as if the floor was glass. Though he knew his former house well, as if he had been there yesterday. Memories came flooding back. Their mother cleaning various parts of the house, Itachi knew she worked too hard. His father, well…being his father. Asking why the hell Itachi wasn't out training or telling him about another mission.

Day after day it was the same routine. Early morning training at 5:30 until 7:30 then missions back to back from 8:00 until 5:00 at night. Then it was more training until sunset, from then on Itachi was allowed to take a shower, eat, and then go to bed. Fortunately though, there were times when missions weren't as packed during the day. In which, time was spent training and spending time with Sasuke and/or Shisui.

**xxxx**

"_Shisui!" chibi Sasuke ran towards what had become like his uncle. Shisui allowed the young Sasuke to glomp him._

"_How's my little guy doing?" Shisui asked the cute Sasuke. "How old are you now?"_

"_Eight!" Sasuke shouted, holding up seven fingers. In fact, Sasuke had just turned eight. Shisui had not been there for his birthday. He was out on a week long mission. But it wasn't Sasuke that Shisui missed the most._

"_Yo, Itachi! Get this kid off me!" He said playfully. However, Itachi was not as playful. He gave a motion for Sasuke to get off of the elder Uchiha. Sasuke found a bunny to chase and he went off. (**1**) "What's up?" he asked Itachi._

"_Just a bit, stressed out I suppose." Itachi rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Father and training. Gah! This is the first break I've have in weeks." He didn't realize how dangerously close Shisui _was._ "And I haven't been able to spend any time with Sasuke or you. I really do regret it." He looked up and immediately Shisui crashed his lips upon his own. Itachi fell against the tree behind him and didn't try to stop the older boy, that was…until he thought about Sasuke. Itachi broke the kiss. "We can't do this. Not with Sasuk-"_

_Shisui stopped Itachi by putting his finger upon his lips. "Shh. He's too busy. You need this. I need this." He went back to making out with the younger Uchiha. The only reason for the kiss, to Itachi, was just a stress reliever. True it did work, but both Shisui and Itachi wanted this kiss for a whole other meaning. Unfortunately, that would not work for the world they lived in._

_When it came time to go, Sasuke was at the creek just a few yards away playing with the bunny he had found. "Sasuke." Shisui had taught Itachi the body-flicker. Sasuke almost fell into the creek if it had not been for the creature perched in his lap. "Say good-bye." Sasuke ran to Shisui, giving him a hug. He asked where the rabbit was and Sasuke said that the creature needed his friends. Itachi walked calmly over to Shisui and his sibling. "Let's go Sasuke."_

"_Aww, but it's only been a few minuets!" Sasuke whined. Unknown to Sasuke, it had been at least an hour._

"_Your mom is probably waiting for you, Sasuke. And what about supper?" Shisui asked. It was nearly sundown._

"_Oh yeah! C'mon 'Tachi! I'm hungry." Sasuke said, tugging at Itachi's hand. "Bye Shisui!" he waved._

_A few meters and Sasuke was already running to the house. Itachi didn't bother to chase after him. The Uchiha mansion was enclosed so he couldn't escape or lose his way. The flicker was not seen or heard, however, Itachi was extremely good at not only knowing a person's presence, but also knowing if it was male, female, enemy, friend, or Shisui. He did not turn to face him, but stopped in his tracks. "I'll see you later. And I'll finish what I started." another flicker and he was gone._

**xxxx**

The house was covered in a thin layer of dust, indicating that the owner's presence had not been there in quite some time. He went to Sasuke's room, which was the cleanest of the entire house, as if it had been taken care of already. He laid Sasuke down upon his bed and decided to go out for a little walk.

The ghost-like mansion was filled with a dreaded silence, bone-chilling and suffocating. But also filled with memories. A lot of them. The path that Itachi had taken so many times was like salt on earth. There was no vegetation of any sort that tainted the area of which he walked. Completely opposite of the weed infested ground that he had not walked upon.

The sound of the creek had not stopped, as if it wanted it's memory to live on forever until it had dried up at the end of time. "Shisui" Itachi whispered. The name seemed almost foreign upon his lips. It was the first time in years since Itachi had spoken the forbidden three-syllable name. He knelt down on the ground, putting his hand in the bloodied water, it's clear shininess and reflection of the sun mocked what had happened. The water was supposed to be a deep crimson red. Itachi could see it clearly, but no one else.

He felt a small drop of water upon his cheek. It was warm, yet filled with sadness of almost seven years kept deep inside of him. The first tear in a long time, it felt good. "You never did finish what you started." Itachi stood up, turned, and walked away.

**xxxx**

Sasuke awoke in his bed, slightly disoriented but still…alive. "You're lucky that you didn't die. It takes a lot of chakra control to keep up Mangekyo. Especially with two chidori's in both hands." a silky voice said from the corner.

It was night. Three candles were lit. Each one representing a life that Itachi had regretted. The third one did not light very well, indicating that it was somewhat what Itachi had wanted out of that life. The second candle burned as if it was supposed to. It did not _want _to, but it burned. The first candle burned bright.

"How long have you been here?" Sasuke asked Itachi.

"That does not matter." Itachi paused. "Why did you go to Orochimaru of all people?"

"Who else was I supposed to go to?" Sasuke said in a low tone. "You told me that I did not have enough hatred. So I got hatred."

"Fool." Itachi immediately replied. "That only made people care about you more. But I suppose that does not matter as well. You will never kill me, just as I will never kill you."

Sasuke looked up in confusion. True, what Itachi said, Sasuke would never be able to defeat him. He would never be strong enough. But truth be told, Sasuke loved his brother. And that truly scared him. He was not supposed to feel this way. Especially not towards his brother. But this did not need to be discussed. It was already known to Itachi.

"I'm sorry." Itachi said quietly but enough for Sasuke to hear.

"Sorry? For what?" Sasuke asked, wondering why the hell Itachi would ever be sorry.

"I never spent as much time as I would have liked to. I never gave you that shuriken lesson I promised you." Itachi lifted his head towards the ceiling as if looking for an answer. "I was always training and never bothering with things that truly mattered to me the most." He paused again and dropped his head again. "My best friend, _my _aniki, I had killed. And my most precious person, Sasuke, I made him hate me forever. I killed my most precious person. Because I loved him more than a brother should had."

"Who was it?" Sasuke asked, wishing for those deep pools of black to stare back into him.

Itachi's eyes met the other last remaining Uchiha's. "It was you"

They did not realize how close they had gotten. Sasuke was inches away from Itachi. The Uchiha's lips met and Itachi pushed Sasuke against the wall. The deep kiss only lasted for a moment, and Itachi was the first to pull away. "I killed you. And I made you hate me, to cover up this….I love you."

The candles went in order. The tallest one burned the brightest. The middle one burned as if it was being dragged to do so. And the shortest one, burned half-way. Sasuke had figured out who they were all except for one. The middle one was Itachi, satisfied with his life, yet still some regret in there. The shortest one was Sasuke, of which Itachi didn't expect to be regretting how Sasuke's life had gone. And the tallest one, he had no idea.

The idea that Itachi was regretting anything was indeed odd. It wasn't like him to be regretting anything.

"Brother." Sasuke asked. Itachi looked over to him. "Who is it?"

"Shisui."


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue

The next day, Sasuke could not find his aniki. His world that he had re-discovered. He knew exactly who Shisui was, and had mentally scorned himself for not noticing it before. He went down the path that both he and Itachi had taken many times. What he had found there, was not quite what he expected, but again, he knew it was coming.

There lay Itachi, in the creek that was already tainted by one's blood. Now to have the killer and the victims both in the same tomb, it was almost sentimental. But were they not both the victims?

**xxxx**

Kakashi was just out for a walk when he realized that there was some sort of smell coming from the Uchiha manor. Sasuke was back. (**2**)

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

**A/N: 1 Just for my GF, she likes bunnies. Especially with chibi Sasuke or Haku in with them. So I had to throw a bunny.**

**2 Yes another one for my GF. "If it doesn't have Kakashi in it, then it's lame." Well…there's Kakashi in it so there.**

**This is one of my many one-shots to come. HHHHave quit chapter business since it is too long of a commitment.**


End file.
